6/19 Downtime
Ramses addresses Julio's depression Having only seen this type of behavior in Julio maybe once or twice before, Ramses associates his depression with the preceding events. The first time, Ramses likely attempted an easy solution of using his Disciplines on Julio. Passions would have obviously been a poor choice, but he figured that Entrancement would improve Julio's attitude, even if only during times in which they remained in each others company. This turned out not to be the case, however. Instead, Julio spent a fair amount of time wanting to be around Ramses, but without an improvement in disposition. This was certainly frustrating to Ramses then, as it is quickly becoming now. Julio's funk is starting to bring Ramses down, and avoiding Julio does not seem to be a viable option. Rather than using Disciplines this time, Ramses will attempt good ol' fashioned chit-chat loaded with positivity. Julio recognizes what Ramses is trying to do, but no amount of positive reinforcement seems to help him. Every time Ramses makes a reference to the future, Julio just thinks of the inevitability of loss and suffering. Whenever Ramses tries to build Julio up by recounting his accomplishments, Julio just thinks of failures to offset them. It's not long before Julio loses track of the conversation, only to be brought back to it by Ramses' charismatic departure. Alone once again, Julio reflects on how nice it was for Ramses to try, and how Julio just ended up wasting his time. General actions *There seems to be a general consensus to rescue the people of Mystery from Prince John's oppression. It is the Anarch way. *Julio, Backslash, and Jack head to the next town over to get internet access and hack the Sabbat message boards. Ramses and Sean also step outside the town limits to make some calls to retainers. *The entire group, including One Shot and Coyote Pete, reunite shortly before sunrise and re-enter town, again kept hidden by Wally. *Julio returns to his normal, animated yet soft-spoken self, no longer in a depressed state. Ramses seems happier for it. *Some information regarding the various packs in Hampton Roads has been learned. Also, the Sabbat have called a Wild Hunt on Jack, as his previous ruse to gather information from the Hell Hounds was reported and his absence from the Sabbat in past months has been verified. *Ideas are tossed around on what actions to take. It seems like a bad idea to try and trick the Prince because of the difficulty in gauging how he might react to any given situation. Luring the Sabbat in to pit against the Prince and Sheriff may work, but could pose a dangerous threat to the mortal population. Utilizing Wally's knowledge could help in locating a member or two of the Tremere in order to follow them back to the chantry. This seems to be the best course of action for the time being. Tremere investigation *Believed to be housed on the university campus, the group investigates and finds peculiar security measures, far more advanced than what might be expected, and several occult references throughout architectural motifs and reliefs. *Wally's ability to conceal the group is stifled inside the main hall. *A fair amount of information is gathered over the course of this three week investigation.